


猫与发情期与一夜情

by Oracion



Series: 倒猫请注意 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Light BDSM, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Past Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracion/pseuds/Oracion
Summary: 我想写的：肉汁横飞的车。实际写的：一点也不好笑的相声。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 倒猫请注意 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	猫与发情期与一夜情

**Author's Note:**

> 慎！慎！慎！慎！慎！  
> PWP！官能描写！性器官描写！文字非常粗俗下流！私设如山不要信！无节操猫娘光呆！内射潮吹口交胸交淫纹！  
> 明明第一次开车我都写了什么！  
> 第二人称（语文不及格为什么要用第二人称写）。  
> 文笔真的很烂这不是谦虚。  
> 光呆具体设定涉及：猫魅，女性，dk以及法系，是十四席（也是女性）。  
> 角色属于游戏，OOC和天雷性癖都属于我。  
> 我以为分得清 的地得 实际不然。
> 
> 真的要看吗……？

进入大森林以来一直担心的事，在今晚变成了现实。  
法诺村的房间里，你把脸埋进枕头，发出一声懊恼的呜咽。

发情期。  
雌性猫魅周期性的交配需求。大部分母猫会寻找临时或固定伴侣度过发情期，用道具或者自己解决一下也是可以的。

但总有例外。  
某次灵灾时期，猫魅的种群数量锐减。为了保证繁育后代，一部分雌性的发情期在受孕之前不会停止。  
不幸，你是继承了这基因的少数之一。  
万幸，呃……不用真的受孕……只需要"欺骗″过你的身体，否则你早就生出一个满编小队了。

简单来说就是，  
雄性的精液。  
内射。

淦。

「真是淫荡的体质呢。」  
记得那时修特拉给你讲解时脸上微妙的表情，刚经历了第一次发情期的你羞得差点没钻进沙之家的地基。  
一回生二回熟，你已经是前一晚找炮友、后一天砍蛮神的优秀光之战士了。

而现在，你既没有炮友也没有抑制剂，更要命的是被召唤来第一世界时没带避孕药，否则万不得已，对某三位男性同事进行职场性骚扰也不是不行，但搞出孩子这种事你敬谢不敏。  
算着日子快到了，本打算找个借口从水晶都返回原初世界，谁想到被该死的兰吉特一路追杀到大森林。

要不是限定男性，和法诺村的兔子姐姐们来一发也是极好的。  
你抱着枕头在床上打滚，尾巴暴躁地左右扫动。

小腹越来越热。花穴湿成一片，阴道因为空虚抽痛。  
你不自觉得扭腰，大腿互相摩擦着。  
“嗯——！”  
被褥的一角擦过小豆，你像被电击了那样浑身一颤。  
热流涌出，内裤湿了一片。  
不够，还不够。  
子宫渴望被填满。  
被灼热的精液填满。

可恶，明天就要讨伐大森林的灵光卫了。今晚一定得把这事解决。  
你的理性思考渐渐远去。  
该死的本能，该死的发情期。  
你撑起绵软的身子踉跄出房间。下半身湿着很难受，你也顾不上了。  
谁都好……

“哟，大英雄。半夜这是要去哪里？”  
熟悉的声音从头顶传来。  
无影，爱梅特赛尔克。  
你被情欲蒸糊的大脑花了五秒才得出这个结论。

爱梅特赛尔克迟迟得不到反应，闪现到你的面前。  
“哎呀哎呀，这可真是……”他捏住你的下巴迫使你抬头，手套的纤维摩擦脸颊。  
疼。  
平时你早就拜年剑糊他脸了，现在甚至连疼痛都让你的身体兴奋起来。  
甬道收缩了两下，小穴又吐出一股爱液。  
“唔……！”你死死咬住下唇，但还有一丝的呻吟漏出。内裤已经吸饱了水，多余的液体顺着你的大腿往下流。  
还好夜之民的长裙拖地，否则让面前这个无影知道光之战士差点因为被他碰了一下而高潮，你不如原地去世。

“海德林的使徒在欲望面前和野兽也没有区别。”他放开你，仿佛碰了什么脏东西一样摘下手套，“看看这幅狼狈的样子……”  
狼狈……？  
你的眼睛无法聚焦，脸颊和胸口都因充血而潮红，踩在湿冷的土地上你才察觉连鞋都没穿，更别说长裙下泛滥的花穴……  
“不反驳吗？”爱梅特赛尔克瞥了你一眼，“真没意思。那就尽情在兽性中挣扎吧，大英雄，期待你明天的表现。”  
他转身背对你挥了挥手。

“等等！”  
你脑子一定坏掉了。  
“你救了我的同伴。”  
否则怎么会对无影说出这种话。  
“我还没报答你。”  
但他好歹是个男人，和无影也不用担心怀孕……大概。  
“要不要和我做爱？”

寂静。  
只有风划过树海的潮声和森林深处野兽的鸣声。  
你也被吹得清醒了几分。

爱梅特赛尔克转过身，一副咽下了整只千眼凝胶的表情。  
你们相对无言。  
你只希望他能当场送你去见母水晶，不然只能自己动手了。

“好。”  
然后他说，好。

“哈？”  
“不光像只野猫一样发情，连人话都听不懂了吗？”  
等等等等等等、等一下？！  
“不做我走了啊。”  
“做！我做！”你一把抓住了他的袖口。  
下一秒你意识到自己说了什么，恨不得咬舌自尽。

爱梅特赛尔克低头似笑非笑地看着你。  
“在这里做，让所有人看看大英雄淫荡的样子吗？”  
你的脸腾地红了。  
“看光之战士怎么雌伏在无影身下浪叫？”  
他一字一句，说得很慢。低沉的嗓音挠得你心痒。  
“看你像发情的母猫一样抬着屁股求操？”  
分明是下流的话，从他嘴里说出来就像在朗诵诗篇，你更加羞愧了。  
脑海中浮现出画面。你的下腹一热，肉瓣像在期待什么那样开合。  
“所以，要怎样？”他反手抓住你的手腕，“只要你开口。既然是合作关系，盟友小小的请求我还是会答应的。”

去他母水晶的面子。  
“干我，爱梅特赛尔克。”你抽回手腕，借力把他高大的身躯往下一扯，抓着领子用犬齿啃咬他的侧颈。  
他吃痛地倒抽一口气，你感到复仇的喜悦。  
“啧，出血了。”无影的手拂过，伤口瞬间愈合，“蛮族就是蛮族。你没狂犬病吧，打过疫苗吗？”  
“真是失礼！这是标记啦，对交配对象的标记！”  
毕竟在猫魅族群中总是狼多肉少。  
爱梅特赛尔克竟然没有生气，你开始担心他是不是有奇怪的性癖了。

下一秒你已经不在法诺村。  
环顾四周，还在大森林中，野兽的呼唤已经远去。无尽光也无法穿透茂密的树冠，周围和黑夜一样昏暗，只有一汪泉水闪烁着。  
大概是到了禁林深处。  
既然要换个地方，干嘛不去旅馆一类的……更加舒适的场所。  
“和野兽交欢，还是这种场所比较合适。”  
“说起来，无影……会射精的吧？”最后一丁点理智让你向他确认这件很重要的事。

寂静。  
爱梅特赛尔克面无表情。  
“我是说……就是……总之……需要你内射我……”这句话说几次都觉得羞耻，你低头避开他的目光，“你们无影都不老不死……我就问下……毕竟你们没有繁殖需求……”  
自觉问了男士很失礼的问题，你越说越小声。

“自己确认下怎么样？”他的目光暗了暗。

你的尾巴突然炸毛。  
危。

爱梅特赛尔克反剪你的双手，一把将你按到树上。手臂被向后扯着，你不得不挺起胸。双乳隔着布料在粗糙的树皮上摩擦，敏感的乳尖瞬间充血挺立，顶起两个小鼓包。  
另一只手捞起你的小腹，裙子被他层层叠叠推到腰上。修长的双腿，圆润的臀部，以及滴水的小穴一分不差得展示出来。  
“绝景。”

他撸了一把你的尾巴根，你只觉得脊椎一阵酥麻，腰不由自主塌了下去，将臀部送到他面前。爱液顺着大腿流下，夜风吹过，冰凉的触感让你突然对自己身处野外对着一个认识了没几天的男人――敌人，翘着尾巴发情这件事有了意识。

“现在感到羞耻不觉得太晚了吗？”  
啪。  
洁白的臀肉被扇得抖动。  
“呀！”  
他的手指划过穴口，好痒。  
还不够，更多。  
你抬着屁股去蹭他的手，但背对着，总不得要领。

“嗯嗯――！啊！”  
像受罚的小猫，你的屁股又挨了两巴掌，火辣辣的疼。你的耳朵条件反射地下压，尾巴夹起。  
他有意无意带到小穴，打得汁水四溅，穴口抽搐起来，大腿也不受控制地颤抖，挤出的爱液滴滴答答流了一地。  
“啧……”你能想几乎象背后男人嫌弃的表情。

“碍事。”爱梅特赛尔克把你的尾巴从两腿间拽出来，湿透的内裤被扯下丢到一边，然后――  
“呃啊啊！”  
眼前一片空白，大脑飞出身体。  
你双腿挺直，反弓着腰仰起脖子，奶子被树干推挤得变形，几乎要跳出衣服。  
穴肉疯狂得吮吸着进入体内的异物，你这才意识到发生了什么。爱梅特赛尔克在用手指操你，带着手套的那只手。两根手指一推到底，你直接去了一次，喷出的爱液把他的手腕打得湿透。

“哈……轻、一点……”  
他像检视牲畜那样用手指在你的甬道里打圈、戳按。  
“我还以为英雄大人喜欢粗暴一些的？”  
布料纤维刮得你里面生疼，忽然手套的纹路擦过某个点。  
“呜嗯――”  
你的腰一跳，快感的波浪从那一点向四肢扩散。无影轻笑一声，手指擦过那点，再次引来你的娇喘。  
但是不够。  
尝到甜头的你挺腰去蹭他的手，他反而温柔起来，轻轻按压几下又迅速抽离。  
“呜呜……更多……”  
你像讨不到糖的孩子那样撅着嘴撒娇，爱梅特赛尔克不吃这套。  
“刚刚是谁说要我轻点的？”他干脆把手整个抽了出去。  
空虚感再次袭来，小穴吞咽着冰冷的空气，可怜兮兮地滴水。  
“你混蛋……！”你试图拨弄花蒂给自己一个痛快，但双手被禁锢着挣脱不开。  
“真是任性的英雄大人。”看你急得眼泪都要下来的样子，爱梅特赛尔克夸张地耸了耸肩。  
“唔……你到底、做还是不做！”你咬牙切齿，“不行我去找别人！”  
虚张声势，能找到别人你就不会受这委屈了。  
无影挑眉：“别人？你是说那乳臭未干的精灵族小鬼？”  
“或许是技艺高超的魔法师，还可能是苦情单身老父亲呢？”  
嘴硬一时爽，一直嘴硬一直爽。

“两个忠告。”无影的声线没有起伏，“第一，不要在这种时候提其他男人。”  
两根手指再次捅进你的小穴，穴肉争先恐后地裹上去。  
“嗯……！”  
他快速抽送起来，手指整根没入，手掌打在你充血的肉瓣上啪啪作响，穴肉发出叽咕叽咕的声音，混着你的呻吟回荡在森林中格外淫糜。  
“呜、嗯、嗯、哈啊……！”  
你被顶得站不稳，积累的情欲在身体里四处冲撞。你的乳房随着抽插的节奏跳动，腰弓起又压下，膝盖打颤，只得用身体死死抵住树干才勉强站住。

“第二，不要说正在干你的男人不行。”  
抽插一阵后，爱梅特赛尔克曲起手指重重押上那点，模仿阴茎的动作毫不留情地戳刺那块软肉。  
你发出一声高亢的呻吟，接着一串旖旎的喘息。  
这或许取悦了爱梅特塞尔克，他固定你摇晃的身体，用力按住那点不放。  
酸涩又爽快的感觉从小腹深处爆发，你的五感模糊了。  
“——、啊、——！”  
大张着嘴却发不出声音，眼睛上翻，脖子扬起，唾液顺着嘴角流下。  
又一次你高潮了。  
腰肢疯了似的震动，把敏感点往他的手指上送，他也心领神会地推了回去。  
高潮中不停地被他的手指操弄，蜜壶兴奋地吐出一股股爱液，甬道颤抖着蠕动着。  
有什么、要来了……！  
你的双腿痉挛起来，终于支撑不住，整个人跌坐下去，浑身重量把他的手指钉在那一点上。  
“呀啊啊啊――！”  
身体像砧板上的鱼那样跳起，落下时敏感点又被狠狠地顶住，无处可逃。  
“啊……啊啊……要、去了——嗯嗯嗯！”  
伴随着你的尖叫，一大股液体从阴道喷洒出来。他依旧不肯放过你，手指在痉挛的阴道里顶弄，你很快又被他送往下一次高潮。  
一时间只有迷乱的淫叫和响亮的水声。  
下面失禁了那样不停射出阴精，爱梅特赛尔克抽出手脱下湿透的手套，你顿时失去支撑摔在地上。  
“哈啊……啊……”  
你像犬科动物一样伏在地上，腰臀高翘，沾满爱液的尾巴卷住大腿。刚刚潮吹的小穴翕动着不断吐出液体。  
“……呼、嗯……好舒……服……”

“比起英雄，更适合做妓女吧。”无影蹲下身看着你失神的眼睛。大脑不能理解他的话语，欲望和快感支配了你。

意识中断了一分钟还是更久呢？你撑起身子，拍落枯叶和泥土。突然一盏精致的茶杯出现在你面前，你困惑地看向爱梅特塞尔克。  
他倚在泉水边的一棵树上，已经脱去那身不合时宜的繁琐外袍。  
“不想脱水而死的话就喝了。”  
你这才想起刚刚的失态，抱起杯子猛灌了几口，见底的茶水源源不断涌出——创造魔法。随着一声响指，茶杯碎成无数以太消失在空气里。  
“休息够了？”  
你看着他一脸不解。  
无影长叹一口气：“别摆出这副蠢脸，你不会忘了我们来做什么的吧？”

你摇晃着走向爱梅特塞尔克，滴落的阴精在身后留下一道水迹。  
晦暗的光线里你能隐约看到他胯间的鼓包，不禁咽了咽口水，在你为数不多的经验中还没有接触过比精灵族更高大的种族。能行吗？呼吸急促起来，不能临阵脱逃。  
总之，眼睛一闭就是莽，相信自己的种族天赋。

你一脸英勇就义的表情站到无影跟前：“那做吧。”说着开始扒他的衣服。  
然后被弹了额头。  
“痛！”  
“亏你还知道痛。”他扶额叹气，“嫌自己死得不够快吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
忍耐着再给你额头来一下的冲动，爱梅特塞尔克一字一顿地问：“你，至今，和加雷马人，做过吗？”  
“没有。”差点和他曾孙打架打到床上去的事还是不要说了。  
“只说结论吧，你不行。”  
虽然这种事没什么可自豪的，但发情的猫魅可以承受比自己高大许多的种族，就是为了应对这种情况进化出的生存策略。被他如此直白地否定，你多少有些不服气。  
“不试试——”  
“不用试，直接上肯定不行，”他不留情面地打断，“有个提议。你去那边呆着，我准备好了叫你。”  
“准备什么？”  
看到他解开腰带的金属扣，你更加迷惑了。  
爱梅特塞尔克定定地看着你：“光之战士大人的兴趣是看男人自慰吗？”  
你捕捉到他强装淡定的语气中有一丝窘迫。  
哦，原来如此。  
“那我也有个提议。”你看着男人脸上微不可见的红晕，忽然觉得这个无影也有可爱的一面。

你在爱梅特塞尔克面前跪下，覆上他的手，继续解他的皮带。  
“你这家伙……！”他立刻意识到你的企图。  
没来得及把你推开，你就把他的分身解放出来了。粗长的阴茎上蜿蜒的血管跳动着，你刚刚隔着裤子就感受到惊人的热度。这个尺寸……非常有冲击力。  
硬成这样了竟然还和没事似的，无影果然都是怪物吧！  
爱梅特塞尔克靠着树，撇过头不看你：“现在明白我为什么说不行了吗？”  
“你在害羞吗？”你用舌尖点了一下翘起的龟头。  
“嘶——你在找死吗？”

好大。  
口腔只能勉强塞下肉棒的头部，再往里放就要窒息了。你悻悻地吐出，耐着性子开始舔弄侧面，顺着血管向上轻轻地点下几个吻。  
抽空抬头去看爱梅特塞尔克，他眼睛半闭盯着水面，但起伏的胸口出卖了他。  
“舒服吗？”你用带着倒刺的舌头舔舐他的囊袋。  
他深呼吸了几次才低头看你：“这是、从哪儿学的？”他似乎又想讽刺你几句不知廉耻什么的，都被你的一下吮吸堵了回去，只能仰着头喘粗气，喉结上下滚动。  
无师自通——当然是骗人的。虽然装作很熟练的样子，你也只看别人做过，实际操作是头一回。  
毕竟有求于人，就得拿出相应的诚意。  
你小口吞吐着他的肉棒，尽可能不让犬齿碰到，时不时用舌尖去戳马眼。很快透明的前液流出，你伸着舌头去舔，接不住的部分顺着下颚滴落到胸口，在黑色纹身上留下晶亮的水痕，然后消失在乳沟里。

“之前就想说了，这身衣服是怎么回事？”爱梅特塞尔克找回一些余裕，用手指勾了下你衣服的吊带。  
细绳回弹在你肩膀上抽出一道红痕，你差点一口咬住他的老二。  
“唔、是蛇形枝的大家，嗯、给我做的。”嘴里含着东西讲话真难受，“夜之民的传统服装。”  
“露太多了。”  
是你裹太严实了，你默默腹诽。  
“这个纹身呢？”他的指腹描绘着你背上银白色的纹身图案。  
“呜！”  
他手指划过的地方劈里啪啦一阵刺痛，皮肤像烧起来了。说起来，那时在蛇形枝被撒上驱魔的圣水时也有相似的感觉。  
“唔唔、别……！”  
他饶有兴趣地用手指在你背脊上滑来滑去，一阵阵灼痛让你不得不挺腰去躲避，肉棒从你嘴里滑出，前液沾了一脸。  
“原来如此。”他自言自语，“是脱了手套的缘故吗？”  
你也顾不上发脾气，默默扶着他的肉棒再次送回嘴里。无影根本没有要射的意思，这样下去没完没了。

你上衣的结扣被他抽开，整件衣服松垮下来。遮蔽胸口的布料滑落到两侧，姣好的乳房弹跳出来，长裙半挂在胯上，臀部若隐若现。  
他抓住你右侧的乳房揉捏，柔软的乳肉被摆弄成各种形状。灼烧的痛感刺激着乳头，很快就变得硬挺。  
“呼唔唔！唔嗯！”  
你嘴里含着肉棒没办法好好说话。  
“另一边也要吗？”说着他开始蹂躏你左边的乳肉。  
自说自话什么啊这个无影，你决定报复。

你把肉棒整根吞下，龟头顶到了咽喉。好想吐，忍住……用力吸了一口再整根吐出，末了用舌头在铃口打了个圈。  
一直絮絮叨叨的无影立刻安静下来，你能感觉到他浑身一僵。这样吞吐了几次，他不再说话，开始急促地喘气，握住你肩膀的手收紧仿佛要捏碎它。  
肉棒在你嘴里弹跳了两下，你意识到他到极限了，而你也撑不了太久。脸颊的肌肉酸痛不已，缺氧使你的耳膜嗡嗡作响。  
爱梅特塞尔克放开了你的肩膀，转而扣住你的后脑勺往肉棒上压。  
“唔唔！”  
太深了！  
你的喉咙开始收缩试图排出异物，他就那么射了进来。  
精液呛入气管，肉棒塞满口腔，你无法咳嗽更无法呼吸，求生欲促使你拼命挣扎。或许是混乱中不当心咬到了他，爱梅特塞尔克从快感中清醒，匆忙从你口中退出来。  
你捂着喉咙咳个不停，无影拍了几下你的背。  
“咳……还以为……要死了！”新鲜空气涌入肺部，呼吸的感觉真好。  
爱梅特塞尔克也松了一口气的样子：“大英雄要死在这里，我可很难向你的朋友们交代。”

他的下面还挺立着，刚刚的意外让他没有完全射出来。你托着双乳去包裹肉棒，前后摩擦。紫红的肉柱把你白皙的乳房挤得变形，白稠的精液涂抹在胸口黑色的纹身上格外醒目。  
他弓着腰又射了一次，这次在你的脸上。头发睫毛脸颊都挂满了男人的精液。

“▇▇ ▇▇ ▇▇ ”  
爱梅特塞尔克脱力地靠在树上平复呼吸，嘴唇翕动好像在念谁的名字。你听不真切，凑到他眼前去，他扭脸执拗地不肯看你。

“刚刚那个，”过了一会儿，他终于回过神来，“又是哪儿学的？”  
“特别服务，喜欢吗？”  
他翻了个白眼。  
不知怎么，从刚才起他的气场就柔和了不少，至少没有句句话都戳你痛脚。  
这老男人果然很喜欢乳交吗？！你自顾自下了结论。

本想趁热打铁上本垒。  
想不到加雷马男人半软的阴茎也只能进去一点，你确实低估对手了。几次尝试之后他决定改变策略，先取悦你的身体。  
爱梅特塞尔克或许是个温柔的男人。你看着树叶中漏下的点点光芒神游天外。  
你赤身裸体平躺在地上，身下铺着他的外袍。无影俯身轻吻你的锁骨，再到乳头，留下一串吻痕。他把玩着你的双乳，用舌尖去挑弄乳头。  
他托起你的腰，你顺从地弯曲起大腿，将花穴展现给他。  
舌头拂过，小穴再次出水，而他又将目标转向上方的阴蒂。就像你刚刚对他做的，他专注地舔舐挺立的小豆，快感顺着脊髓直击大脑。小穴流出更多液体，喉结随着他吞咽的动作滚动，发出粘腻的水声。  
你双臂盖住眼睛不去看，这场面太色情了。  
“嗯……等下，”快感又堆积到了极限，“我、嗯啊……快到了……”  
“你先去一次。”  
一阵温暖的波动从下腹漾开，你舒服地呼噜起来。  
“啊啊……”双腿勾住他的腰，尾巴也跟着缠了上去，“你进来吧……”  
你抬起腰用熟软的小穴去蹭他的肉棒，示意你的身体准备好接受他了。

“放松点……”爱梅特塞尔克对着你耳边轻语，敏感的耳朵抖动起来。  
“呃嗯——我、嗯、努力了啊……”然而还是进入一半就卡住了。  
他眉头紧锁要着嘴唇，脸上盖着一层薄汗，想必忍耐得很辛苦。  
这样下去不是办法，你心一横，夹着他的腰借力翻到上面，他仰躺在地而你跪坐在身上。然后扶住他的阴茎，用手指撑开自己的穴口往下一坐——

“啊啊啊！”  
痛，疼痛。  
龟头直接撞上子宫口。  
比被天之御柱的羚羊踢到肚子还痛。  
你眼前阵阵发白，背上瞬间冒出冷汗，巨大的疼痛迫使你蜷起身子，缩成一团在他过于粗长的阴茎上颤抖着。  
爱梅特塞尔克说了什么，但你只能听到尖锐的耳鸣。他的手掌顺着你的脊柱向下抚摸，到下腰时你感到一股柔和的以太流入身体。过了十几秒你终于缓过来，浑身被冷汗打湿，整个人脱力地靠在他的胸口。  
“嘶……”你小心翼翼地直起身子，肉棒嵌在身体里，一动似乎连盆骨都要散架。不过好歹全都进去了，你低头确认后松了一口气。  
“我对强奸可没有兴趣。”无影皱着眉头瞪你。  
“没事、的……这不是、哈啊、进去了吗……”  
“我要是没有用治疗魔法，你里面已经大出血了。”原来刚刚的以太是这么回事。

你撑着他的腹肌，慢慢动起腰。已经不那么痛了，然而一圈穴肉被撑得发白，动起来也不那么容易。  
爱梅特塞尔克也不比你好到哪里去，他僵着身子一动不敢动，扶着你后腰的手指在尾椎上打圈，然后顺着尾巴摸下去。  
“嗯~”  
你整个人都软了下来，这个反应鼓励了他，继续撸着你毛茸茸的尾巴。  
“哈、嗯……你以前，和猫魅族做过吗？”在他的帮助下，你终于放松到能一边在他的肉柱上耸动一边闲谈。  
“我以前养过猫。”  
“……”你强忍着不对他翻白眼，还是没忍住。  
“好吧，是和猫魅的女人做过，也和不少其他种族的女人做过。”他挑眉，好像在说这个回答你满意吗。  
你有些意外，还以为在他眼里你们都面目可憎。  
“我活了很久，也扮演过很多角色。”言下之意是逢场作戏？那这次性事对他来说，或许也是交易的筹码。  
“你呢？每次做爱都搞得那么惊心动魄吗？”  
“我不是我没有你不要瞎说。”  
你的约炮对象只有人族和猫魅，尺寸上比较合适。和奥尔什方在一起时，你们做过几次，但他怕伤害到你从不愿进入。唯一的例外是你的发情期，他在你充分扩张后也只是进入一点射在里面而已。  
“哈啊——！”爱梅特塞尔克突然挺腰顶了你一下，“你干什么！”  
“不要走神。”  
无影还会读心的吗？

你腰都酸了，他还是没有要去的意思。出于某种不服输的决心，你强忍下几次高潮。爱液源源不断从甬道的缝隙流出，他的腰腹被弄得湿透。  
“你也、嗯、差不多了吧……呀啊！”最后挺动了几下后，你自暴自弃，沉下彻底无力的腰，结果被顶到差点泻身。  
“累了？那换我来。”  
他勾住你的后颈向下压，让你再次趴伏在他的胸口。你试图亲吻他，他却躲开了，转而咬住你的侧颈——大动脉的位置。命门暴露在敌人口中，肾上腺素顿时接手你的身体。战斗本能让你逃离，爱梅特塞尔克死死按住，肉棒又往里钻了几分。之前的温存消失无踪，你们之间再次剑拔弩张起来。  
快感和危机感同时占据着你的身体，无法思考。逃不开，只能攻击！你对着他的脖子咬下去——  
“冷静点！”  
他再次把你翻过来，俯身压制你的四肢，阴茎就那么在你体内顶着子宫转了一圈。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯……！”过量的刺激直接把你推过了高峰，你尖叫着高潮了。甬道激烈收缩，爱梅特塞尔克忍受不住，抽插几下后顶着你的子宫射了。  
灼热的液体浇在子宫口上，一阵熟悉的刺痛感，体内的以太突然暴动。你不明白发生了什么，被激得直往后退，却被钳制住手脚。恐惧，疼痛，情欲，所有的感觉混在一起。  
“呜……不要了……放开……”最后竟然无助地哭了起来。  
“真是只野猫。”他没想到你的反应如此激烈，“啧、我说了对强奸没兴趣的吧，非要搞成这样。”

“是我反应过度了，抱歉。”冷静下来后，你对爱梅特塞尔克道歉。  
他长叹一口气：“算了，我也有不对的地方……”  
“刚刚不算，”你指了指小腹上白色的精液，挣扎得厉害，他大半都射在你的胸口和小腹。“再来一次。”

你仰躺在他的胸口显得异常娇小。他从背后抱住你的腰保持平衡，双腿被分开架住在他弓起大腿上，然后他从下面再次插入。  
“嗯啊……”这次你顺利吞下他的全部，你们同时发出一声慰叹。  
他再次挺动起来，龟头在紧闭的子宫口讨好似的研磨打圈，酥酥麻麻的，你连脚趾都蜷起来。  
“嗯~嗯……舒服……”  
“乖孩子，”他在你耳边吹气，把粗长的阴茎更往里推了些，“还要吗？”  
精瘦的小腹被顶起一个鼓包，你不由得伸手覆上，抹开未干透的精液，隔着肚皮感受他在你的身体里探索。  
“啊啊——还要、好大……顶起来了……”你被塞得满满的，前所未有的满足与安心让你顺着本能向他诉说着的欲求。  
爱梅特塞尔克深吸一口气，这女人知道自己在干什么吗？  
无影的阴茎又膨大了些，你的小穴已经撑到极限。  
“太大、了，呜……爱梅特……出去一点……”这个体位你一点劲都用不上，只能扭着屁股求他，殊不知这个样子对任何男人都是催情剂。  
他从善如流地退出去了一点，继续按摩子宫口。  
“呼呣，好舒服……”你里面越来越软，爱液更是像洪水一样不断涌出，但被肉棒堵着无法流出，“……好涨……嗯嗯！”  
终于你的子宫向他打开。

“将军了。”  
你的意识还在云端漫步，毫无防备地向他舒展着身体，对无影的企图一无所知。  
爱梅特塞尔克猛地挺腰，你全身被他顶起。  
“哈啊——！啊啊啊！”  
第一下他粗长的肉棒就破开了子宫口，龟头嵌入柔软灼热的密境。你胡乱地摇着头承受他暴风骤雨般的进攻。  
这个姿势你只能看到双乳被顶得跳动，红透的乳尖在空气中划出痕迹。  
“嗯……！哈、不……不要了！啊啊啊要坏了！”  
你从未被进得如此深。  
肉棒直接操进子宫里，那是过于敏感的禁区，每次进入小腹都会鼓起来。  
“这次可要全部吃下去……！”他咬住你的耳朵，一大包浓精洒在子宫壁上。  
“嗯——、——！”你吐出一串变调的呻吟，少量爱液混着精液从连接处喷出，更多的被堵了回去把小腹撑得像怀孕一样鼓起，你两眼一翻几乎昏过去。

“还没到睡觉的时候，大英雄。”  
你绵软的身体像玩偶一般任他摆弄着。他把你放到地上翻了个面，从下面抄起你的小腹，野兽交配那样再次插入。半肚子精水被顶得从缝隙溢出，打出白沫来。  
“哈……嗯、嗯、啊……”一波又一波快感洗刷着身体，你叫到喉咙嘶哑，最后只能趴在地上小声哼哼，“真的、不行了……”  
他置若罔闻，只是一下又一下地蹂躏你脆弱的花心。  
意识再次模糊起来。  
你似乎漂在海里，又好像飞在天上，你不在大森林也不在诺弗兰特，你不再光之战士或者暗之战士。你不知道自己是谁，但你知道他——  
神使鬼差地你念出一个名字。

“哈迪斯……”

男人屏住了呼吸：“怎么可能……”他的声音颤抖，你转头去看他。  
“怎么了……爱梅特塞尔克？”  
他看起来像要哭了。  
你想着我才是应该哭的那个吧，却不由自主地去握住他的手，十指相扣：“没事的，不要哭。”  
爱梅特塞尔克愣了一下，挣开手捂住你的眼睛：“不要看我。”  
什么意思？  
没给你开口的机会，他扯过你的尾巴塞进你嘴里：“也不要出声。”  
他报复似的沉下腰狠狠抽插，几乎把你捅穿。  
“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯——”你咬着尾巴尖承受他无名的怒火。  
最后他抵在子宫壁上射了，小小的子宫被撑满，你浑身抖得和筛子一样。经历太多次高潮的身体作不出其他反应，趴在地上痉挛着。他抽出阴茎时发出“啵”的一声，液体顺着打颤的大腿根流到地上湿了一大片，被粗暴对待的小穴外翻着一时合不拢，充血的软肉还小口小口吐出白精。  
“啊……啊……”  
失禁感让你又抖了几下腰。松开尾巴，你半张着嘴，抽搐着发出几声幼猫般的叫声。

意识远去的时候你又听到他叫了那个名字。  
是谁呢？  
你来不及问他便昏睡过去。

哈迪斯。

爱梅特塞尔克横抱起失去意识的光之战士，向法诺村走去。其实他们离村庄不远，粗心的大英雄毫无察觉，叫得那么大声也不怕别人听见。  
虽说多半是自己的责任……  
他低头看着女子的睡颜。她满脸潮红还没褪去，沾着星星点点白色的精液更加显眼。下半身也是惨不忍睹，毕竟被那么过分地对待，换一般女人要搭上半条命。  
起初只是出于兴趣，无论卖个人情或者抓个把柄他都不亏，就顺水推舟当了光之战士的临时炮友，却不当心被她带跑了节奏。不得不说作为女人她的身体很有吸引力，对爱梅特塞尔克来说致命的却是她的灵魂，那个熟悉的颜色他就算再过一万两千年也忘不掉。  
他不是第一次见到那人的灵魂碎片了，有时是男人、有时是女人，相遇有些时候还是幼童，又有时已垂垂老矣。这次的她正是那个鲜活的年纪，甚至连面容都有几分相似，摘掉多余的毛绒配件的话。那时他们也是这样的年纪，当然实际活过的岁月要长不知多少倍。他们拉着手跑过亚马乌罗提的街道，她会带他去城外的树林，热情地亲吻他，有时就那么玩闹一番，有时会变成情事。古代人对这事很开放，不论性别——除了希斯拉德偶尔会提醒他们注意场合之外。  
所以当她喊出那个名字的时候，爱梅特塞尔克失控了，曾经无数次那个人也躺在他身下这样呼唤着。

走到她的房间时，爱梅特塞尔克已经整理好了思绪。他擦拭掉她浑身的精液，又治愈了她的淤青。他知道眼前这个光之战士不是那个人，只是惯性使然，而且变成这样也是他的失态，至少承担起善后的责任。

“发情期……吗？”他将女人的身体安放在床上，转身要走时突然想到什么又折返回来。  
想到她曾经对其他男人摆着腰，之后也会雌伏在其他人身下被射入精液，爱梅特塞尔克心情复杂。  
他在指尖聚起些微魔力，在她的下腹刻上符文，很快她小腹洁白的皮肤上浮现红色的印记。体内的光之力对抗着无影的暗之以太，她皱着眉呜咽了几声，腹部颤动着，小穴又吐出一口残余的精液。  
“真是不得了的女人。”

你是被一声尖叫吵醒的。  
“阿莉赛！”你一个翻身下床抄起大剑就冲了出去，“没事，吧……？”  
精灵少女将目光从无影转到你身上，脸色由白转红又变黑：“你你你你你们两个怎么回事？！”  
你疑惑地看向爱梅特塞尔克，后者耸肩摊手：“小姑娘来叫你起床，我开的门，吓到她了。”  
原来如此。  
你自己也没想到会和无影上床，难怪阿莉赛会吓成这样。

闻声而来的阿尔菲诺看到你脸色红得和仙子苹果一样，嘴巴开合说不出话，转身跑走了。  
“也不至于那么夸张吧……”  
“先穿上衣服再说这话怎么样？”修特拉的声音从身后传来，一行人都在。  
桑科瑞德捂着敏菲莉亚的眼睛告诉她非礼勿视你还没到年纪长大后千万别学这个姐姐，于里昂热突然开始念诗仔细一听还是妖灵语的，鲁纳尔和阿尔菲诺一样逃也似的跑了一身白毛都透着红。

你这才意识到，自己，全裸。

回到房间你开始穿衣服顺便逃避现实。  
“这是……什么？”你看到小腹刺青样的纹印，伸手去碰，“嘶！”  
你的手被烫伤似的弹开，纹印透着红光，你的下腹一阵热，但又和发情的感觉不太一样。倒不如说你现在神清气爽，发情期带来的粘滞感无影无踪。  
“是好东西。在我把它收回前，那什么抑制剂和避孕药都不用吃了。”  
爱梅特塞尔克说完就消失了，留你满头问号。

神秘迟到的鲁纳尔，打怪时异常暴力的阿莉赛，三天没能直视你的阿尔菲诺，以及水晶公送来的一大箱抑制剂都是后话了。  
你偶尔会在深夜想起那次性事。  
有机会再来一次就好了。你抚摸着小腹上的纹印这样想着。

**Author's Note:**

> 终于把脑子里的黄色废料倒干净了。  
> 不管看的人爽不爽反正我爽了。  
> 为了取材看小黄片看到肾亏，我真的一滴都不剩了.jpg  
> 然后开发出更多的性癖所以它才那——么长。  
> 等下一次黄色废料堆积起来的时候可能还有续篇。


End file.
